


a languid reflection of sad moonlight

by ultraviolence



Category: God Eater (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, No Fraternizing Rule, No Spoilers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know if sex at the garden counts as outdoor sex hahahahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraviolence/pseuds/ultraviolence
Summary: "Perhaps someday, after the war, they will see the stars together, under the night sky, feeling the breeze in their hair and laughed together without fear or the need to fight."A chance encounter with Julius in the garden in the after hours turned into something more.





	a languid reflection of sad moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lack of male protag/Julius fics, I decided to fix it. I am a simple man. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I've only started playing GE 2 and then my PS Vita broke so there's no spoilers for this fic, just good ol' PWP with a dash of cute.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

He imagined that the nights were bigger than imagining out there, in the fields of the destroyed world, where the sky loomed big and inevitable, like an omen, or the all-seeing eye of a “god” that mankind used to believe in—and some of them still believed in. 

But in Friar, the nights were pretty much the same, in the cramped sleeping quarters where he slept, the train’s engines a certainty that lulls him to sleep. In the first days, he still had difficulty sleeping, thinking of all the monsters out there, in the land that now belonged to gods and monsters and no longer to mankind, but soon enough, soon enough, he learnt to let the music of the engines soothe him.

Tonight, however, is a different matter.

He found himself in the elevator, near midnight, sneaking out of his quarters, pressing the button gingerly.

The garden was steeped in artificial moonlight, the flowers and trees all seemingly asleep under the breezeless man-made sky. Nothing moved except for him—

There was somebody else, looking at the pond with his hands inside his pockets.

He approached the older boy, silently, wondering what goes on in that mysterious, labyrinthine mind of his.

“Captain,” he said, greeting the other boy.

“Oh—“ Julius said, turning around slightly, looking surprised for a moment. “It’s you.”

“Yes,” he said, gingerly looking up at him. “You weren’t supposed to be here.”

“ _You_ weren’t supposed to here, either,” Julius returned, but with a half-moon smile. There was curiosity in his eyes, but he waited until the other said it.

“I can’t sleep,” the Vice-Captain shrugged, taking a step closer to him. “What about you?”

For a moment, Julius’ eyes were like a kaleidoscope—emotions chasing each other, one after another, a rare occurrence for the normally cool-headed Captain—but it quickly disappeared, as he straightened up himself and looked away.

“I was just thinking,” he said, with the minutest of shrugs. 

There was silence, then, before he turned towards him, again, an apologetic look on his face.

“I’m sorry,” he said, pulling one of his hands out of his pockets and gestured slightly, “I’ve just had a lot to think about. Would you like to sit with me?”

He held out one of his hands, as if asking him for a dance, and the younger boy nodded with a slight smile. 

“I hope you’ve been settling in just fine,” Julius started, conversationally, as they made their way towards the empty gazebo. “I know how hard it is, in the beginning.”

He sat down, first, and smiled slightly, gesturing at the empty space beside him, and the Vice-Captain sat down, still just as nervously as he was, the first time they met, here in the garden, though he doesn’t know if Julius noticed that.

“You have a lot riding on you,” he continued, relaxing for a bit. “I would have offered you more advice, but now’s not the time to talk about work, isn’t it…”

The older boy trailed off, and he couldn’t help but smiled.

“You’re right, though I still have difficulties with the sniper gun,” he said, relaxing, too. “But perhaps we should talk about other things, yeah.”

“Mors. Can I call you that? Or would you prefer something less formal?” Julius said. “What do you think about the Aragami?”

There was silence, as the other boy thought his question over.

“I- I’m sorry. Perhaps that wasn’t the right topic, too,” Julius abruptly said, sighing. “I’m not good with conversation…”

“You’re okay,” the Vice-Captain said, giving him a small, reassuring smile. “I just…I just thought that it’s hard to crystallise my thoughts about them into something coherent, something understandable. It’s just that—“ he stopped for a moment, casting his gaze towards the garden and the artificial sky, wondering what it would feel like, to sit under an actual sky with real stars out there, feeling the breeze on his hair. “—just that I keep thinking about what it was like, before. Before the Aragami appeared. The world must have been…must have been beautiful then.”

He could feel Julius’ gaze on him, before he, too, looked away. 

“I’ve read books about it, back in the orphanage. Dr. Rachel said that we need to know what it was like, before, if we were to bring a new dawn for humanity,” he said, and the younger boy could sense that he believed her. “She said…she said that they had everything. That they need not fight or live in fear any longer because of that. That’s what makes them complacent.”

“But things were different back then,” he insisted, not really knowing why he said that.

“Yes,” Julius said, and he stole a glance at him. The older boy was playing with his ribbon tie gingerly. “Things were different back then.”

Another silence passed between them, spectral and unspeakable, and they found themselves staring at the ceiling of the gazebo, at the familiar yet fake constellations that the artificial sky showed them.

“Do you reckon that we would be happier back then if we lived then instead of now? Have you ever thought about it?” The boy called Mors broke the silence, turning his full attention to Julius.

“…I don’t know,” Julius answered, sighing.

“What about the future? Have you thought about it?” 

“A future without Aragami?” He asked, and Mors nodded. “I don’t know either, truthfully…I’ve never thought about it. I just…thought about surviving every single day.”

“But then _what_?” Mors questioned, a little bit of skepticism and bitterness bleeding into his voice. “We have to want to survive for a reason.”

Julius seemed surprised, again, though the look now lasted longer on his handsome features than it was before, Mors noted. 

“We do,” he said, still surprised, and then looked away. “I think I wanted to survive because I…I wanted a life without all this. War. Killing. Surviving. I want to live. If that makes any sense at all.”

“That makes sense,” Mors said, with a small, sad smile. 

After all, isn’t that what they all wanted? To live, not to merely exist and survive…to feel the ground under their feet and the wind in their hair. 

“Perhaps we should go to sleep now,” Julius said, after the silence. “I’m sorry for burdening you with such things, Mors.”

“Please, don’t apologise,” the younger boy said, shaking his head. “And…stay,” he said, unconsciously reaching out for Julius’ hand and touching it lightly. “Please.”

The astonished look on the other’s face says everything. Ever since he arrived at Friar and became part of Blood, he’d always looked up to the Captain, and perhaps…perhaps he felt something more for him, something like attraction, the way stars and light are deeply intertwined, though he knew that the feeling was perhaps only one-sided, since Julius seemed too preoccupied to deal with such things.

“I- I’m sorry,” Mors found himself saying, pulling his hand away. “That was too forward of me.”

“N- no, it’s not,” the Captain replied, after a short period of silence. “I- I’m glad I could talk to you. It’s been a while, and…well, being the first has its drawbacks, you know.”

Silence, as both of them refused to look at each other, but Mors found the courage to looked at the older boy first.

“I know we aren’t suppose to fraternise with each other, but…” he trailed off, and Julius returned his gaze. The younger boy reached forward, pulling him close and closing the distance between them with a kiss, his heart a thunderstorm in progress.

It was a short, sweet kiss, though there was a hint of something deeper, something less chaste, and, to his surprise, Julius returned the kiss. There was something melancholic about his kiss, something distant, but that did not stop the younger boy from kissing him.

“Yes, we aren’t supposed to be doing this,” Julius said, but he doesn’t seem very convinced in it. 

“It’s bad for us to break the rules,” the Vice-Captain agreed, letting the Captain pulling him for another kiss, a shy one, but that was enough to make him feel bold, and he returned the kiss with more intensity, for they were at war, and nobody knows when they aren’t going to make it out alive.

“I should punish you for doing this…” Julius continued, now very obviously teasing him, not letting him go, their words punctuated with desperate kisses now.

“But _you_ also broke the rules,” Mors pointed out, finding himself reaching for the buttons on the other’s shirt, first undoing his tie and then the uppermost button. Their legs are touching now, bumping, as desperate as their lips. “Does that mean _I_ have the authority to punish you?”

He climbed into his lap, nearly triumphantly, pinning him to the wall of the gazebo. 

“I suppose there is always the option of punishing each other, unless you felt like being punished,” Julius teased, kissing the line of his jaw, his hands pushing aside the blazer of his uniform, and the younger boy helped him with it. 

“Maybe, _sir_ ,” he told him, eliciting a small laugh from Julius.

It was hard to keep a conversation afloat, since their lips were as busy as their hands, a discovery in process, and therefore, soon enough, the garden was silent except for the sound of their sighs and moans. 

“God, this is so uncomfortable,” Julius remarked, their bodies closer than the distance between the light and the sun, their uniform shirts messy and wide open. They could felt the other’s arousal, tempting on each other’s thigh, and the younger boy grinds his slowly to gain more friction, eliciting a moan from Julius.

“Would you rather we do it on our sleeping quarters, so everyone can listen in on us?” Mors teased him, inserting his tongue between the other’s lips, when Julius opened his mouth to answer. 

“I- ah- d- don’t stop- ah, I mean—“ It’s not hard to tease him once he knows which button he should push, and the younger boy applied it to the fullest, enjoying every moment of it, especially the flushed, vulnerable expression on Julius’ face. “I- if we’re going to break the rules,” he said, pushing the other boy away for a bit, “it’s better if we go all out and do it in the Director’s office, no?”

His right hand man gave him a mock-thinking look for a moment, before continuing to rub his arousal and reached out to stroke Julius’. 

“I like the way you think, Captain,” he said, to the sound of Julius’ moans. He unzipped his trousers, slowly, pulling out his arousal from their standard-issue briefs with care, stroking the underside of the head slowly, rendering the older boy speechless, or, more accurately, rendering him wordless.

Their lips met, again, and the younger boy continued stroking his arousal, Julius’ moans filling the air.

“This is— this is my first time,” he confessed, when both of them regained their breaths. “I don’t think— I’ve never thought that you felt this way towards me, too.”

The Vice-Captain gave him an enigmatic smile, lowering himself to a kneeling position.

“That should have been my line,” he quipped, stroking the head of Julius’ arousal once more just to hear him moan. “But yeah, this is my first time, too. Don’t worry, Captain. Not too much, I mean.”

There were no more words as he took his erection into his mouth, sucking it lightly. He felt Julius’ hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place now, helping him position himself as he worked his mouth and tongue on his arousal, alternating between both in order to maximise the other’s pleasure.

“D- don’t stop,” Julius said, his back against the wall, moaning desperately, holding the younger boy’s head between his thighs. 

It doesn’t take long before his rapid moans reached a crescendo, and he came, the younger boy’s name—not his codename—on his lips, grey eyes widening under the artificial constellations. Briefly, as he swallowed his seed, Mors wondered what it would be like, to be in the outside world with him, without the Aragami, without the God Arc, without everything. Just the two of them.

Perhaps the sky outside was more beautiful—

Julius helped pull him on his feet, and then pushed him to a sitting position before he undoes his trousers and pulled out his arousal. 

“Let me help you now,” he said, with another of his half-moon smile, haloed by the post-coital bliss.

It doesn’t take long, either, before the younger boy came, on his hands, quite messily, but Julius licked his hands clean, to Mors’ amusement. 

In the aftermath, they straightened up their clothing before Mors put his head on Julius’ shoulder, and the other wrapped an arm protectively around him. 

“Do you think…do you think that the sky outside would be more beautiful at night?” The younger boy asked, after sharing a comfortable silence with him.

“Yes. I saw the pictures in the books that I’ve told you about, earlier,” Julius responded, quietly, looking up at the fake stars. “Maybe someday…someday we’ll get to see it together. That is why you have to work twice as hard, Vice-Captain,” he teased.

“Maybe someday,” Mors hummed back in response. “And sir, yes sir.”

Julius laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately. 

“Don’t be unbearable,” he told him. “I like you just the way you are.”

“And I, you,” Mors replied, snuggling closer, suddenly afraid of losing him. After all, tomorrow was another day for another mission, and no one knows if they’re going to return alive or not…

“I wish we could stay like this forever,” Julius said, on impulse—the younger boy just knows it—and he lifted his head from Julius’s shoulder just so he could kiss him, softly, on the lips. 

“But then it wouldn’t be the same,” Mors told him. “Well, I suppose it is goodnight for now.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Julius said with a sad smile, and Mors felt the impulse to kiss it away, and he does. At least, the Captain looked less sad and lonely afterwards. “Go on, then. I’m staying here for a bit longer, just to make sure that you got to your sleeping quarters safely.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” the younger boy told him, and smiled when Julius kissed him on the forehead. 

“For luck, tomorrow,” he said, and, even if he doesn’t feel like it, even if, like what Julius said, he wished that this would last forever, Mors found himself disentangling himself and stood up, still turning slightly to face him.

“I don’t need luck when I have you,” the Vice-Captain told him, believing in every word he said. Julius laughed lightly, though he still looked somewhat sad, as if loneliness had forcibly entered him in the aftermath and wouldn’t vacate him. 

“Goodnight, you,” he said, affection bleeding into his usually cool tone.

“Goodnight, Julius,” Mors said in return, giving him one last smile before turning back and heading towards the elevator.

Perhaps someday, after the war, they will see the stars together, under the night sky, feeling the breeze in their hair and laughed together without fear or the need to fight.

Perhaps it is already happening in another time, another place, somewhere.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & suggestions are welcome <3


End file.
